Do Not Trust Search For The Blindeye
by GravityFallsChick
Summary: Just something to show that the site "Search For The Blindeye" is a fake. IF YOU KNOW ABOUT SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE AND BELIEVE THAT IT IS AFFILIATED WITH DISNEY THIS IS A MUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Fallers! Most of you are aware about the site "Search For The Blindeye". If you aren't, go to Gravity Falls Wiki and type in Search For The Blindeye.

I've seen a lot of comments about the site, mostly people making theories about it. I feel kind of bad for them because the site is a definite fake. You can check the site. It has no hard evidence it is real! Am I right?

Alex has said that the site is not affiliated with Disney. And some people still think it is. Another thing. On Twitter, one person asked him what October 1st means, and he said that he hopes it has cat gifs. Then, on October 1st, there were cat gifs.

People think this is legit. That this is proof. NOT!

Guys. Hold your horses right there! The creator of the site could have EASILY seen his tweet, and to trick you guys hoping you wouldn't realize this, he put up cat gifs. He thinks we're really stupid! Okay guys do something really simple for me. DO NOT FALL FOR IT!

How do I know the creator is a guy? Because I don't. In the English language, when you don't know the gender of someone, you say he.

I don't know why he is doing it, but I do know this. He is one of those people who tries to get your hopes up, so when you believe them...

1. You could get VERY confused.

2. You get really upset.

So please guys, not just for you, but for me to, DO NOT TRUST "SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE"! There is no evidence to back up, that this site has something to do with Disney. If you are confused let me put it short.

The site is obviously fake. No proof that it isn't.

You feel life I'm right? That's great. You feel like I'm wrong? AMAZING! FEEL FREE TO PM ME! And if you don't have an account, just put it in the comments.

Now I'm gonna make like a tree, and butterfly.


	2. Making Some Points

Hello, hello, hello people of the Internet! I just got a PM from... StkAmbln. Original name you've got going. lol

So here is his PM:

**Thank you for this, I wanted to share my thoughts about the subject.**

**I think there are good chances that this site has no relation with Disney. I just don get it why you say "fake", I mean it's a real website. So, on the other hand, Mr. Hirsch could've tried to play with us and he might be the one behind everything. After all, he did said the site is not affiliated with Disney, but he never said it is not affiliated with him. You see what I mean? Also, I can't find an explanation to the fact that the site was launched one day before episode 20 aired (august 1st) with its name being the exact message on the cryptogram that we saw the next day (august 2nd). This one is the only thing that makes me doubt. The only possible explanation would be a very very secret leak of the episode, because I never heard it happened.**  
**However, to me, it just doesn't feel like something Alex Hirsch would do. Sure he has revealed some secrets and spoilers on the internet and in those little games, but this looks like someone else's work. It's not his style. If he was actually involved, I would say he get one of his pals to do it.**

**Now, if we speak about the impact this has had on the Gravity Falls internet community, I say it has been very significant. Even if this has nothing to do with the show, it created an atmosphere of mystery and speculation, which is the kind of atmosphere Alex Hirsch also caused first with his hidden messages and codes. So I think it was kind of positive for the fandom.**  
**However, when October 1st came and that "forgotten tale" appeared I, as many as others I'm sure, thought the guy or guys behind the site had used Gravity Falls to get attention on their own work. Now, this means that what they are working on is big or really good. If not, it means they are really disrespectful people.**  
**I am not really interested on that strange tale on the site, but I feel the curiosity to maybe follow just in case it could be related to the show.**

**Finally, I want to say that when I found out the United States goverment entered on a shutdown at almost the exact same hour the site changed, at October 1st at approximately 00:00 hours, I tought this was something else, like something more serious than some guys having fun on the internet. I started to think things like "that pyramid is in the back of the dollar, and the pyramid represents the federal goverment, or it represents the economy, and the shutdown was because they didn't agreed on the economy, and right now the goverment is on a shutdown so it can't watch all things that happen so it is friggin blind! the eye that sees everything is friggin blind!" things like that. I was that stunned for a few hours.**

About calling the website fake, that is just a adjective I messed up on. Obviously the site is real. Its purpose is fake.

Now, you say that the site could be affiliated with Alex Hirsch and not Disney. So if Alex has something to do with Disney wouldn't that mean the website has something to do with Disney? That's just pure logic.

"Also, I can't find an explanation to the fact that the site was launched one day before epsiode 20 aired (august 1st) with its name being the exact message on the cryptogram that we saw the next day (august 2nd). This one is the only thing that makes me doubt. The only possible explanation would be a very very secret leak of the episode, because I never heard it happened."

Have you guys heard of Disney Channel On Demand? Well, if not, you can pay to watch the episode before it airs. So the creator of the page could have watched it there.

But I don't know if they have Gravity Falls on there, so I could be wrong about that.

You say that the information is significant and stuff? But if its fake then the time we spend decoding and making theories for that page would kind of be a waste of time not to mention disappointment. Meanwhile you could decoding stuff in the show.

Now the thing about getting attention to their work? I actually think that the whole idea of the site was to get attention in the first place. And I don't really think we really care for their work. Maybe some people do, but now they just kind of made us mad. The creator should know he made us mad. I'm pretty sure this is just a disrespectful person.

And about that last part, and I didn't even know that. I think they were just trying to blow our minds right there.

So right now, Search For The Blindeye is a mystery, but not for Gravity Falls.


	3. Research!

Hey y'all! Just got a PM from Janus-Ekat writer (I really like one of his stories so that was pretty cool) about Search For The Blindeye.

**Dear GravityFallsChick,  
About saying that the person could have watched the show early... Have you ever tried designing a webpage before? Do you know how much work it would take just to create the cursor (which you would have a lot of trouble getting access to) and the Bill GIF alone? Not only to mention, it costs money to make a website, for edits and changes to be made, and for the website to be posted on the internet, and takes time to make one. And last time I checked Disney and Family Channel on Demand was free... and didn't give special access to the episodes... (That's not Alex's style he'd find a loophole if he had a contract like he's been doing the rest of the time.) Even if they did somehow manage to see a leak or premier there is no way they could have had the website up unless all of the messages and cursor were designed by someone who was close to Alex. (How come no one ever wonders if Ariel is the one how made the website? Mabel is modeled after her...) Also, what disrespectful about making a perfectly normal fan-made website? There's not profanity in it. I'm not trying to but heads and make a whole debate out of this, or seem to come off as a troll or b***h (Like someone who would log off and hide their true opinions behind a guest screen-name), as it normally isn't my style (I've never come across a story that I've felt the need to point out a few things in.) but you might want to do a little more research before you write a theory-fic about something this deep in the core of Gravity Falls.  
With Very Strong Emotion,  
Janus-Ekat Writer**

Actually I have tried to design a webpage before. Its on one of those websites that says its for free, but then it says you have to pay. I am aware it would take a lot of work, but think about it. There are just some people who will work really hard to get what they want. Like you know how people hack into people's accounts on the internet? And people who fake identities? I'm guessing that its pretty hard to hack into accounts right? (I could be wrong) But they still do it. Just trying to set an example.

Yeah, I didn't think he would give special access to the episodes for reasons you-know-why.

And I totally realized how right you are! Maybe Ariel made the site? That is definitely something to keep in mind. Good thinking.

Janus, I think you kind of misunderstood. I'm saying that the person (if it isn't Ariel or some one else who knows Alex) Is lying to us, because they don't know, so it wouldn't be really normal. A fanbase is like a club on Facebook, Twitter, or Tumblr (or something like that) for Gravity Falls. I think. lol

I know you're not one of those people who just go under a screen name and then shout at me because they know I can't talk back. Cowards. I really appreciate it if you disagree with me or something then I have something to think about. We all do.

And maybe I need to do a little more research.

Thanks for writing!

If any of you guys want to say something PM me ASAP because I'd really like to hear your thoughts. See ya later!


	4. Dear Guest

Its 6:40 am right now guys so this chapter might have a few typos or might not make sense in some spots. Or maybe I might seem a little mean from place to place. Just warning you.

With that being said, I was looking at the reviews and came across this:

**Okay, a few things:  
1) He did not say that thing about Cat GIFs on Twitter, he said that on his AMA on Reddit.  
2) You have no proof that it is fake, so your claims of it being false simply because there was another possibility for the cat GIFs are pretty flimsy.  
3) This is not a story.  
4) There -is-, in fact, some evidence to it being real. On the day that Pinesquest was released, the website had the message "DEFEAT THE PROGRAMMAR" surrounded by Ps and Qs. And, no, PinesQuest was not out immediately, it was later in the day when it came out.  
5) You will probably use Alex's AMA to back up the theory that it is false. Before you do so, I would like to point out that nowhere did he say that it was fake, merely that it wasn't affiliated with Disney. That doesn't mean what's inside it is false.**

The first thing... why did you even point that out? That was just a waste of time. You guys know what I meant. It doesn't matter where he said it anyways. If he said it, he said it.

There isn't proof its real either. Your point?

I know its not a story. This is FANFICTION. Take a good look at the title of the website. To me, there is a fine line between stories and fanfiction. Stories are something you can actually publish in a book. Fanfiction is... basically a story, but you wouldn't really be able to publish it (Fanfiction and Wattpad being exceptions).

Are you stalking the site or something, because somehow you know the exact time it came out. But let us get something straight. I got up a 6:00 am and actually played the game at 9:00 am because I found it on where? Gravity Falls Wiki! Back then, I'd only go on there because of looking at Search For The Blindeye. And I didn't see an update. So right here your either a liar or your memory is bad or you live in a different reality.

And I know that the site isn't fake. Its purpose is if you get what I'm saying. I never said Alex said teh site was fake either.

Like I said guys, I'm really tired not to mention I have a sore throat.


	5. Welcome Back Guest

**This story now will have a storyline! Thank you Guest for bringing this up. I really appreciate it!**

"Hello people of Fanfiction!" says a average height girl. She looks about thirteen and has light blue eyes. She wears black skinny jeans and a brown shirt that buttons at the top. "I'm Rocky! I've been writing a Fanfiction as you know, and the guest from my chapter 'Dear Guest' responded to my response!" The imaginary crowd cheers in the background.

Rocky get a piece of paper out of my pocket, and begin to read.

_If it's that big of a waste of time, why did you even bother to respond? I wasn't challenging you because of it, I was just pointing it out._

_I just brought up the proof to the website. I don't see why you instantly disregard that._

_I didn't say you had to publish it. Look at the rules of Fanfiction: It forbids non-stories. I have no problems with others theorizing about the show, but I am annoyed when I come to Fanfiction to read stories and see it filled with things that would more easily fit on blogs or forums and have no storyline._

_"Somehow you know the exact time it came out!" I am not certain which website you refer to, but I never said that about either. All I said was that Pinesquest came out later in the day, as in later than the message for SFTBE. SFTBE updates at 12:00 PST (There's the exact time you were wanting), and I do recall waiting myself for PinesQuest to come out. I have also seen at least one other person state that they were waiting for it to load, so I think there's sufficient evidence to believe I am not a liar, nor living in an alternate reality or with a faulty memory._

_Well, sorry if I came off as snappy myself, and I do hope your throat feels better soon._

Rocky looks up. She seems confused. "Did I say it was a waste of time? I don't remember, but I'm really sorry if I did."

She takes a quick look back at the paper. "I'm gonna go look up what disregard means," she says and the "audience" laughs. She awkwardly walks off stage.

After about a minute or two, Rocky returns. "Ignore? You known what I'm just gonna read what I wrote again." She walks off stage again.

When she returns, she has her head down. "Ok, so I did say at one point it was a waste of time," Rocky says guilty "Once again, really sorry. I did say that I might be a little mean from place to place."

She reads a section of the letter again. "Yeah, I see what you mean now. It has to have a story line. Obviously, I'm listening to you now for that. Once again, thanks!" She smiles.

"And I think we're just in different time zones, so different things happen at different times. I should have thought of that before!" Rocky says as she smacks herself in the forehead. "Thanks for reviewing! My throat is better, but I still have a cough."

(I'm prone to suggestion, so I coughed when I said cough lol) "Remember guys, review your opinions!" Rocky- WHAT THE- sorry just my alarm clock just went off. Oh my god that scared me to freaking death! My sister is having a sleepover so I'm in my room... all by myself. I SLEPT WITH THE LIGHTS ON LAST NIGHT! I watched some of "The Passion of Christ", so I'm being to paranoid... at least I hope I'm being paranoid.

Let's get back to the story. "Remember guys, review your opinions!" Rocky says. "Follow and Favorite too!" Rocky flips her hair and walks off stage.


	6. You're Not All That

Two girls appear in front of the screen. One is wearing a sparkly green shirt with spaghetti string sleeves. For pants, she has zebra print shorts. It's Rocky

The other wears a Dipper outfit, and has blonde hair. She has turqouise eyes.

"Hey guys," Rocky says. "I'm here with a fanficiton writer Alyssa, better known to some of you as The Word Nerd 424."

Alyssa smiles. "Hi!"

Rocky flips her hair. "I just got a review from someone who apparently thinks they know more than everyone else." Alyssa takes a phone with a blue case out of her pocket. "Here's the review."

"_Sorry i really need to get an i just want to say that when the shorts came out the commercial said search for puzzle pieces. I did and it looked like, guess what? An eye with an x on it. See where i'm going with this?just rewatch the shorts if you haven't already and look for little parts when the scenes are me, i am a dedicated faller for life see."_

Rocky has a angry look on her face. "Before I start ranting on, let me just say that the actual thing had so many typos I just decided to correct them. They made me sad."

Alyssa laughs. "Same." "Now for that ranting I mentioned. Do you think I'm unaware of this? I was on Gravity Falls Chat and right after the short aired they were like "Here's a link to the page" and there was a link." She puts her hand on her hips.

"I've known about this for a long while hon. If I didn't I wouldn't be a very good job now would I?" Alyssa says,"No she wouldn't!" "I don't have to rewatch them. Those Gravity falls Wikiers get links really fast. Literally, RIGHT AFTER THE EPISODE they had links. I am aware of the page. I'm trying to figure out everything on that page."

She sighs. "Guys, don't point out the obvious. It makes me like 'Oh someone has a theory!' when it turns out to be someone pointing out the obvious. I just wanted to point this out, so it won't continue. Then again, I kind of want it to continue. You know, to see how many people think they know everything,but in reality we've actually known that for a while."

"I see where TheKawaiifan is coming from," Alyssa says. "I know right."

Alyssa shuts her phone off and shoves it back into her pocket. "That's it for today. Leave us some reviews and tell us what you think. Until then,"

"Bye!"


End file.
